A Hogwart's Romance
by xxDarkAngel98xx
Summary: HarryxDraco. Contains sex, language and extreme yaoi-ness. Read and find out. Enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All! Geez, I have not updated in a long time! I hope all you yaoi fans out there like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. No matter how hott this would be it DID NOT HAPPEN. **

**And yes I did insert myself and my friends in there. we aren't the main focus though. They eez just mai pawns. No flames please and r&r.  
**

**Draco's POV**

She was absolutely gorgeous. She walked briskly down the halls getting to her next class in the throng of students. Her curly hair bounced slightly with each determined step she took. I was completely entranced by Hermione Granger. Someone bumped into me and I was about to tell them off.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hi, Erin." I muttered under my breath. If anyone in the Slytherin house figured out I was friends with a Gryffindor I'd lose my upper hand as a pure-blood. Unfortunately she didn't have the same problem. Her Gryffindor buddies were too scared of me to bug her about being my friend.

"I wouldn't focus too much on Hermione, Draco." Erin said softly, jolting me out of my day dream.

"And why the hell not?" I snapped

"She's in the awkward post break-up stage with Ron. She won't be looking for a replacement."

"Oh, I see." I could feel Erin staring at me intently.

"What is so freaking intriguing?!" I hollered

"Nothing. Gosh, Draco. For a guy whose life goal is to be a Death Eater, I'm surprised you can even feel what love is." Erin rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs to Trelawney's room. I watched Erin slam the trap door and I turned away and ran for my common room. I didn't want to go to class. My father would be able to clear everything for me. I needed time to think about what Erin had said. Love? No it's not possible; it is just a strong drawing to one person. I sat in the overfilled chair by the fire and closed my eyes. I filled my mind with thoughts of Hermione and felt a smiled play out on my lips. I don't know when I fell asleep but I do know I had some disturbing dreams. Hermione was replaced with none other than Harry Potter. My eyes flew open and I saw Crabbe and Goyle hovering over me.

"Oi! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" I screamed scrambling into a sitting position.

"You talk in your sleep, Malfoy." Crabbe told me.

"What was I saying?" I felt my face go hot; I could only imagine what I'd said. The dreams were indeed disturbing…

"You were mutterin' something about Harry Potter."

"He's been bothering me lately. Getting in the way of my plans for You-know-who." I sniffed. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and left the room. The dreams still played through my head. No, no, no. Hermione. Pure, sweet, female Hermione. I grabbed some parchment out of my bag and dipped my quill in some ink. I penned a note for Hermione and sent it to the Gryffindor common room where it would await Hermione's arrival.

**Hermione's POV**

When I came into the common room, a piece of paper nestled itself in my hair. I was frustrated because Ron wouldn't even consider talking about it. We'd had a fight and then we'd broken up. I pulled the note out of my hair and saw the elegant script. This was not Ron's writing, so who would be writing me a note? I opened it and read the beautiful love poem penned in fluent language. When my eyes reached the bottom I noticed the miniscule signature in the bottom. 'Draco Malfoy'. I stomped over to the fire; he knew I had broken up with Ron. He wanted me to give him a chance when the only boy I've ever loved and ever will love wasn't talking to me?! Harry grabbed my hand just before I threw the damned note into the crackling flames. His eyes skimmed the paper quickly.

"Malfoy wrote this?" I nodded and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Why are you so interested in this note, Harry?" I asked sensing something was a little off.

"I- I'm not sure if I can tell you. Well I know I can't bloody trust anyone else so it might as well be you…" I put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him into a chair.

"You can trust me, Harry."

"Well, it's just- I'm gay, Hermione. And I'm not like into every guy I see, just Malfoy. He's so- I don't know."

"Oh, Harry." I gave him a hug which he gratefully accepted.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" I heard Ron scream.

"Ron! This isn't anything I was just-"

"Just hugging my best friend and what was going on before I came in here Hermione? Were you snogging him too? I came up here to apologize, and you turn on me!" Ron ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Erin, Shelby and Jo suddenly appeared beside Harry and I.

"Hermione, don't worry. Ron will come to his senses." Jo tried her best to comfort me.

"Harry, we know what's going on. And I think that Draco has some pretty serious feelings for you too. He thinks he likes Hermione, but when he talked to me I had a feeling that wasn't who he really liked." Erin said quickly. I sighed after the three girls left and got my bag. I hopped out the portrait hole and walked into the hallway. I saw a flash of white but it was drowned in the other heads.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron yell. I kept walking, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Harry told me what was going on, well not everything for some reason. He told me he was having a tough time and you were just being a good friend. I'm sorry we got in a fight, you were right. Hermione, I love you. I always have and I always will. Please will you take me back?" Ron explained everything in a long winded speech and my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes Ron. I'll take you back! I love you too!" Ron kissed me and then I saw a dejected looking Malfoy running past us.

**Draco's POV**

She'd taken him back! How could she, I know she got my note. She still took him back… I bet I'd have better luck with Potter. No! I'm not going there again. I can only imagine my father's shock when he found I'm exploring interest in guys. Potter stomped past me. My eyes took in what they could with these stupid robes. When Harry walked I saw muscular legs and a spectacular ass.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing but a half-blood, Potter." I sneered. Harry's face fell and I immediately felt bad. Harry continued walking down the corridor and I furiously ran back to the common room. Hermione had rejected me in the most blatant way and now all I had left were dream leftovers from before. I curled up and let Harry consume me. When sleep took me, my dream resumed:

_Harry led me into a completely empty boy's lavatory and stepped eagerly towards me. He put out his arms which then pinned me to the wall. His sudden affection towards me was welcome. His face moved slowly to mine but being impatient as I was I closed the space between us. I pressed my mouth to his so forcefully I could feel his teeth through his perfect lips. His mouth conformed to mine and we were panting heavily. I tipped my head back to catch my breath, but Harry continued kissing me only he was lavishing my neck in his fervent kisses._

"_Draco." Harry moaned. His groan caused me to feel rather excited. I needed to see more of him. I grabbed the neck of his robe and pulled. The fabric tore exposing muscular flesh. The lust was overwhelming but I kept tearing at the imposing fabric between us. Finally the torn scraps of fabric fell around his ankles. Harry looked up and met my eyes, he was blushing and I wondered why. When I saw I felt my own face go warm, the cheeky guy had gone commando. Harry's fingers started pulling at my own robe which I pulled off at inhuman speeds. Harry eyed my boxers which was hiding…you know. Harry covered my chest in kisses slowly making his way downward._

"_Draco, oh Draco." Harry was murmuring in between kisses. His fingers snapped the elastic of my waistband._

"_Harry, just do it already! Harry!" I shouted._

"_Draco!" Harry moaned again._

"Draco!" a tremor shook my body and my eyes snapped open. I could feel quite the excitement underneath my robes.

"What do you want, Crabbe?!" as I shouted I tried to nonchalantly pull extra fabric over the large wet spot in my robes.

"You were shouting in your sleep again."

"I'm going to bed. I'm very sick and I will not being going to the rest of my classes." Crabbe nodded and I ran up the stairs. I didn't bother to change my robes because I knew once I fell asleep what sort of dreams I'd have.

Much to my disappointment my dream did not resume as it had before. Crabbe and Goyle had brought me some dinner but I left the tray untouched. I left the common room and walked towards the lavatory from my dreams. I sat on the floor beside the door and cried. My dreams had shown me something I knew I'd been trying to suppress for years. Stupid Harry Potter, stupid gay instincts. I heard the door creak open.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy. I'll leave you to it then." Harry's soft voice said.

"You might as well stay since it's you I'm crying over." I couldn't believe I just said that to my sworn enemy. The door closed and a pair of arms enveloped me.

"Why were you crying…Draco?" Harry whispered. His mouth being so close to my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Get off of me!" I shouted suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness of the boy I loved. Harry's whole lithe frame drooped. He rose off his knees and brushed at the dust clinging to the fabric.

"Goodbye, Malfoy." Harry opened the door and was about to step out when I rushed forward and dragged him back. I quickly drew my wand and locked the door.

"You'll not leave until I've said my piece, Potter." Harry's eyes widened.

"Never have I felt such a tie to anyone, not even the Dark Lord, Potter. Now you, you are an amazing Quidditch player, you're smart, you're gorgeous, and on the negative side you're straight."

"What are you trying to say, Draco? You're gay?"

"Yes, Harry. I, Draco Malfoy am gay and I am in love with you." I leaned against a stall and listened to Harry breathing.

"You're- this is some kind of prank. Malfoy's aren't gay they- are you? Bloody hell, Draco. Tell me the truth!" Harry thundered.

"I just did, Harry." I heard the swishing of his robes thinking he was leaving I opened my eyes to unlock the door but when my eyes opened I was staring into the most beautiful green eyes ever created.

"Harry-I…"

"Shh, Draco." His breath washed over my face. He pressed his lips to mine and a moan escaped my lips. Harry stopped kissing me,

"Now why did you do that?" I chided

"You have to keep quiet, Love. We'll get caught." Harry winked and our lips met again. I stuck my tongue between my lips and ran it along his. Harry gasped and I took the opportunity to enter. His tongue battled mine but I won and explored his mouth. When I'd finished I tapped his tongue with mine and our tongues entered into some wild, lust-crazed tango. Another moan escaped me. This was not enough to satiate me. My hands gripped his sides and tried desperately to pull his robes off. My dream came back to me in an instant, my hands became more eager and so did another member of myself. Harry's hands lay on top of mine and he guided my hands to get his robe off. My heart sank slightly when I saw he was indeed wearing boxers. Harry's hands attacked my sides as now it was my turn. I threw my robe off and pressed my torso against his. This time he was the one moaning. I traced his defined muscles with my tongue when someone started banging on the door.

"Who locked the door?" I heard Collin Creevey cry. Harry winked and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Uh, sorry Collin. I needed more privacy than just a stall." Harry shouted.

"Oh it's okay, Harry. I'll go to the other lavatory!" Collin piped. We heard footsteps scamper away and Harry turned his sights back on me.

"I do believe we were getting somewhere before we were so- rudely- interrupted."

"I do recall something of the sort. You mind refreshing me?"

"Not at all." Harry flipped me over and straddled me seductively. Harry slowly moved his hips from side to side. Still continuing that motion he bent over and kissed me.

"Harry, please do something. I can't take this." Harry smiled through his kiss.

"As you wish, Master Malfoy." His fingers worked their way down my ribs. His fingers dipped into the waistband and I shakily exhaled.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. We must learn to contain ourselves."

"Potter. I've waited long enough for this to happen. Just do it." Harry's hand teasingly rubbed it. For revenge my hand shot downwards and grabbed his own.

"Oi!" Harry shouted.

"Do it, Potter or I'll make you shoot." A grin formed on my lips. Harry remained frozen in shock. I stuck my hand inside his boxers and grabbed hold of my prize. I ran my hand up and down his length and felt his goose bumps arise. Harry tore my boxers over my hard on.

"Potter shouldn't have done that. Now Harry, I want you to continue with your task." Harry smirked and lowered his head.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yees?" I asked sweetly still continuing my impromptu hand job.

"I can't do much while you're still holding onto me."

"Oh, silly me." I let go and watched my Harry pull off his boxers. It was much different actually seeing him. Harry pressed his lips to the line where my waist band had been. My hands knotted in his hair trying to push him downward. His warm, wet tongue was pressed teasingly against my head. I bucked my hips forward and Harry's mouth surrounded me. He bobbed his head and flicked his tongue all the while my groans were getting louder. I'd managed to stand up and press my back against the wall, when I looked down I nearly let myself go. Harry was hanging off at my waist, looking as if he was enjoying himself as much as I was. I looked at the ceiling and thought hard about Quidditch. It was very hard to prolong this, especially when Harry was moaning deliciously through his nose. Suddenly all of me was in Harry's mouth. I gasped loudly and he chortled out of his nose. My forehead was beading with sweat and I flung my sweaty hair out of my eyes and bucked my hips hard.

"Oh, Harry- I think I'm going to…" I never got to finish my sentence because an inevitable explosion occurred. I heard Harry gulp while I was still in him. I nearly shot again just from the feeling but I was far too spent. I slid to the floor. Harry sat beside me, his eyes pleading and his member positively begging. The sight of him, all of him had me recharged in no time. I took him in quickly but rocked my head slowly back and forth. Harry squirmed and shivered with every motion of my head. I took him out of my mouth and Harry frowned.

"I'm going to make you scream, Potter. When you do, I want you to scream my name." Harry nodded.

I put him back in my mouth and grabbed Harry's buttocks. He tensed but relaxed into my touch. I flicked my tongue like he had to me and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of him stiffening even more if that were possible. I grazed my teeth against his hard member. He squealed and the noise excited me. I worked my way back up and pressed my teeth in a little more firmly this time.

"D-Draco." Harry stuttered. I flicked my tongue against his head.

"DRACO!!" Harry shouted. I bobbed my head faster going in time with his panting. His hands grabbed my hair and I groaned around him.

"Do- th-that again." Harry panted. I blew on him and his cock stiffened beyond belief.

"Dr-Draco. I'm- I'm g-gonna-" Harry shot in my mouth, I made sure all of him was in my throat when I swallowed so he could know how he'd made me feel. I swallowed the cum slowly and Harry held my head in place. I painfully slowly took him out of my mouth. Harry saw my rather excited dick.

"Now, now, Love. I can only do this once every few hours." Harry teasingly scolded.

"Shall we meet again tonight?" I asked hopefully. Harry helped me to my feet and kissed my lips.

"Yes, my Draco. We'll meet later tonight. Only if you're ready though, maybe we'll explore just a little bit more." Harry winked as I tried to process what on earth he could mean. We carefully pulled on our boxers and robes and left the lavatory grinning like idiots.

**Harry's POV**

I came into the Gryffindor common room positively floating. Draco Malfoy loved me too. I tried to fully wrap my mind around what had happened in the bathroom. I'd gotten to second base with the one I loved and he'd gone the same distance for me! I tried to hide my excitement that aroused again just at the thought. The thought of Draco covering my dick with his mouth. The way he so expertly sucks me off and when he swallowed…I sighed. Now I'd done it. _He_ was positively ecstatic right now. I tried to make my robes disguise the growing bulge. Hermione came down the stairs and caught me in the middle of my plight.

"Harry? What's going on?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, Hermione. Draco told me he loved me and that made me really happy so happy I…" Hermione giggled.

"Harry I'm happy for you. Just I don't want to hear anything about you two lovers…loving each other. Okay?" I nodded and ran up to my bed. I ducked myself under the covers and reached inside my pillow case. I felt the small square packages and smiled. I'd been bringing these to Hogwarts ever since I knew I was in love with a boy. I wanted to be prepared in case this time ever came. My stomach fluttered at the thought of night, an empty lavatory, and Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

I wondered what Harry meant by exploring each other more. I supposed I'd find out but something told me it was going to bloody hurt. I waited until everyone in my room had fallen asleep and silently crept out of my bed. I climbed out the portrait hole and ran into something solid.

"Oof!"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't want you to get caught and leave little 'ol horny me up in the lavatory by myself." A hand appeared to be floating in mid air. I took the hand and felt a swoosh of cloth. Harry stood smiling before me. We walked to the lavatory and I locked the door. Harry dumped the silver cloth in a corner and came towards me. We kissed madly and desperately. At the same time Harry and I threw off our robes. Harry blushed and I did too when I saw we'd both come up with the same idea. We had both gone commando and both of us were rock solid.

"Top or bottom, love?" Harry asked.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" I tried my best to sound confident but my quavering voice betrayed me.

"We love each other, right?"

"Right."

"Did you want to have sex with me, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry. I want to have sex with you."

"Now the question, love. Top or bottom?"

"I'll be bottom. You can teach me, then I'll take care of you." I winked.

Harry produced several square packets from his robes and a small tube. He ripped open one package with his teeth.

"Did you want to wrap me, Draco?" I nodded. I put the rubber in my mouth and took Harry in. My member stiffened considerably just from having him in my mouth. When the rubber was on Harry pulled out and twisted open the tube.

"Did you want to lube me up, Draco?" Harry asked softly.

I took the tube and squirted the lube on my fingers. It smelled like grapes. I rubbed the lubricant on Harry's cock enjoying the feeling of him growing harder still.

"Turn around, love. I'm very sorry but this will hurt." I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. When Harry truly entered me I cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry." Harry cried.

"Again, Harry. But please this time, harder." Harry pulled out and came in again. It hurt but not quite as bad this time. I made myself relax, Harry rocked back and came in again. He did this until he knew I was no longer in pain.

"Deeper, Harry. Go all the way in, please." I begged. Harry happily complied to my request. Harry drove all of himself into me and I cried out in extreme pleasure. Harry was moaning behind me and I knew he felt good too. Harry's hips were crashing against my ass as we found a rhythm. Suddenly Harry's hand was wrapped around my member. He rubbed up and down my length in time with panting.

"Draco, are you very close?" Harry panted, his voice strained from our passionate sex.

"Yes, love I am. Please, keep going." Harry thrust in even farther and he hit my prostate which made me reach my peak instantly. I came all over his hand and he came inside of me. Harry pulled out and lay panting on the floor. I crawled up beside him and kissed his heaving chest.

"That was amazing, Harry."

"Draco you are so sexy when you cum. The way you clench just set me off." Harry panted. He took the rubber off and tossed it in the garbage can. He rinsed his hands and then tossed me a package and the lube.

"Are you ready so soon, love?" I asked incredulous.

"I'm imagining Draco Malfoy screwing my brains out right now." Harry took my hand and wrapped it around his dick. I felt it stiffen.

"You are quite the boy, Potter." I ripped open the condom and Harry stuck it in his mouth. I eagerly stuck my cock in his mouth and Harry wrapped me. He squirted the lube on his fingers and massaged my dick. I rocked back and forth on my heels very surprised when Harry stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Harry kneeling on the floor. I spanked his ass and Harry yelped. I braced myself to enter when I heard Harry ask.

"Draco, does it hurt real bad?"

"The first few times, love. Just relax and let 'daddy' take care of you."

"Go for it, Daddy." Harry purred. I must've been too eager because I entered too fast and Harry yelped in pain. I pulled out and was careful to enter more slowly, Harry was relaxing and I could feel he was an easier fit than before.

"Call me daddy, love." I begged.

"Daddy, I want you to go faster." And I did. Harry moaned and I went faster still. I gripped Harry's hips for leverage and put my entire wooden member in.

"Draco, Draco! Go deeper." Harry squealed.

I thrust harder still and Harry was clenching and unclenching around my cock and it felt amazing. I gave Harry and hand job, Harry had been reduced to one syllable. Warm cum squirted all over my hand and I filled the rubber simultaneously. I pulled out and disposed the rubber. Harry lifted his head off the floor and I seductively licked the cum off my hand. Harry growled.

"Draco if you keep doing that we may just have to go again."

"Try me, lover." I sucked each of my fingers.

"Draco," Harry snarled.

"Mhm?"

"Come here, please." Harry scooted up against the wall and I sat in his lap revelling in the feeling of his soft skin everywhere. I adjusted how I was sitting so I wouldn't hurt him when I felt him getting excited. I pet his dick like a dog.

"Now, now Harry. We must have some control otherwise we'll never go to class again."

"I wouldn't care." Harry pressed his lips against mine, he laughed during our kiss.

"Why are you laughing- oh." I myself had a hard on.

"Shall we meet tomorrow, lover?" Harry purred in my ear.

"Let's." I eagerly agreed. We tided up the bathroom, ridding it of sweaty handprints and cum. We carefully put our boxers on and made sure our robes were indeed ours. We left the lavatory holding hands under the Invisibility Cloak. We reached my common room and Harry kissed my lips before I went behind the portrait. I leaned against the wall and sighed. This had to be the best night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! I am posting this the day before my exam so give me some time to finish the story. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned, this is purely the rantings of a twisted teenage girl who is addicted to yaoi. :)

**Harry's POV**

I snuck into the common room and up the stairs. Ron's atrocious snoring masked my entrance. I climbed into bed and put the extra condoms and the lube back in their hiding place. I was meeting Draco tomorrow. I was the luckiest boy in the whole world. I nearly screamed like a little girl when I replayed the night's events in my head. Of all the times I'd fantasized about sex with Draco, I'd never imagined him to be so large. Having him inside of me was the closest I'd been to bliss since finding out I was a wizard. When Draco moaned it was all I could do to keep myself from shooting, just the thought of Draco could make me wooden. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. All night I dreamt of the only person I'd truly loved.

**Draco's POV**

I counted down the hours until I had potions with the Gryffindor class. First I had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and so on and so forth. I ran for the potions room only to find Harry already sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry said coldly. My heart sank into my stomach but when Snape had his back turned Harry winked and blew me a kiss.

"Today we will need to work in partners. This potion is deadly if concocted wrong." Snape pierced Neville Longbottom with a stare.

"I will be assigning you to your partners." Snape went through the class pairing people up by pointing at them with his wand.

"Harry Potter." I saw Ron sit up very straight in his chair. Snape's eyes went around the room.

"You will be paired with, Draco Malfoy." I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Harry. He was trying his hardest to not smile. Harry drudged over to my table carrying his cauldron.

"Let's just get this over with, Malfoy."

"I agree, Potter. Now go get the ingredients." I spat. Harry walked up to the front of the class and gathered the items. He dumped them on the table and sat in the chair beside me. With both pretended to read the assignment while holding hands underneath the table. Harry squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. We had a show to put on.

"Well, Potter? Are you done reading yet? I'm sure you're not because you can't read! I'll have to do everything myself." I scolded.

"I can read fine, Malfoy. I was just waiting for you to catch up."

Despite our fighting, we were the first ones finished. Snape wandered over to our table.

"It seems the team of Malfoy/ Potter is a good match. We may just have more assignments like this. Could you handle that, Potter?" Snape muttered.

"Yes, _Sir_." Harry grumbled. Snape patted my shoulder and walked over to Neville's table.

"Good job, love." I whispered.

"You too, Draco." I kissed my fingertips and pressed them into the back of Harry's hand. Class ended and Harry left the room with Ron and Hermione. I dropped my bag off in my common room and went down to the Great Hall for dinner. I scouted the room for Harry and watched him eat supper. And to think all of this started with a girl named 'Hermione'.

**Harry's POV**

I sat down at the table and started scooping mounds of food into my plate. Erin leaned over to me,

"Congrats, Harry." She smiled and continued eating her dinner. I started shoveling food into my open mouth and then Ron viciously poked my side.

"Number one, mate. Slow down or you'll kill yourself on mashed potatoes. Number two, why is Draco staring at you?" I swallowed with difficulty.

"He probably wants to assault me after dinner." Ron shrugged and started at his own mountain of food. I smiled secretly to myself thinking about what Draco would really want to do after supper. I tried to slow my eating and every so often I would crane my neck and see my lover looking expectantly to my face.

"Harry are you going to the Hogs Meade trip tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so, Ron. I'm feeling kinda sick." I moaned for effect. "I'm going to go to bed right now."

"Feel better, Harry!" Shelby shouted. When I looked at her she winked. I went up the stairs and climbed in the portrait hole. I lay in my bed and I heard Ron, Dean and Neville come in and fall asleep quickly. I grabbed my precautions and my cloak and crept out of the room. I ran as fast as I could to the Slytherin common room. I rapped on the frame and Draco came tumbling out. He ducked under the cloak and we ran hand-in-hand for the bathroom. Draco locked the door with his wand and I turned to him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked.

"You know I really love you right?" when he nodded I continued. "I just want to make sure I'm not like some sexual outlet for you. I need to know that you won't fuck me, fuck with my mind and leave." Draco rushed forward and cupped my face.

"Harry. I would never! I'll love you forever!"

"Then, will you be my boyfriend?" I watched Draco's eyes widen.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend! I'll stay with you forever! I love you, Harry!"

"I love you too, Draco. Then there is only one more thing."

"What's that, love?"

"There is a Hogs Meade trip tomorrow and I'm feeling a little sick." I pressed a hand to Draco's forehead. "Look at that! You've got a fever, Draco. We should stay at school tomorrow." Draco nodded and pressed his lips to mine.

"Let's go, Potter." Draco growled. I ambushed Draco and he laughed. This evening went like the one before it, only we knew what to expect and we were louder. We cleaned up after ourselves and I walked my boyfriend back to his dorm. I kissed him and he climbed through the portrait hole and I ran to my own dorm.

The sun shining through my window woke me the next morning. Ron was getting ready for the trip to Hogs Meade.

"Morning, mate." Ron chipped.

"G'morning." Dean and Neville were talking excitedly in the corner.

"What's going on?" Ron eyes shined and proceeded to tell me.

"People are saying the Bloody Barron has taken over the boy's lavatory upstairs. Even Nick was too scared to go up there last night. The ghosts said that he was up there banging on the stalls and moaning." I tried desperately to hide my blush.

"Harry, you're really red. Did you want me to call Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Ron. I'll be fine, I just need some rest."

"I'll bring you some stuff from Hogs Meade."

"Later, Ron." Dean and Neville left the room. I waited until I could hear nothing. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and ran to the Slytherin dorm. Draco met me and climbed under the cloak.

"Have you heard our latest rumor?" I asked Draco.

"No, I didn't know we had rumors, love."

"Apparently the Bloody Barron has decided to haunt the upstairs boy's washroom." Draco's jaw dropped and he started laughing. I saw Mrs. Norris walking our way so I quickly silenced him the best way I knew how. I covered his lips with mine and Draco was quiet for a moment until he started moaning. I pointed at Mrs. Norris and Draco's moans ceased but we continued kissing viciously. Mrs. Norris stopped right where we were, her red eyes piercing us. The cat continued walking and Draco and I ran for the door. We were so ready from our make out session that Draco didn't even lock the door. We assaulted each other, our hands a flurry in the haste to remove our clothing.

"Master Baron, sir?" Draco and I were instantly silent. I grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled it over ourselves. I pressed my finger over Draco's lips.

"Yes?" I wheezed in my best imitation of the Baron.

"Oh! You are here, sir! Peevsie was just wondering if your servant Peeves needed to get something for your Bloodiness."

"No, Peeves. Just leave me be."

"Yes, sir! Bloody Baron, sir!" All was quiet in the lavatory for a while. Draco had obviously become bored and his hand was trailing down my chest headed for my nether area. Draco pulled up my robes and took the sight of me in.

"Well, now Harry. You are easily excitable aren't you?" I pulled up his robes.

"Well, now Draco. You must be rather happy to see me, hmm?" Draco blushed and threw off the invisibility cloak.

"So what if I am lover?" Draco purred.

"Well then, we'll have to fix this problem won't we?" I grabbed his member and started pumping my hand.

"Ha-Harry. N-no not t-this. I just w- _wha_ want you t- to fuck me."

"Ok lover." Draco was so eager, I smiled at my boyfriend. I started pulling off my boxers; Draco was staring at my formidable bulge.

"Did I do that?" Draco asked coyly.

"Draco, your being does this to me. You simply being Draco Malfoy can do this to me in an instant."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you more."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather if you did that, Draco." I smirked.

"I will, but Harry we have all day to do this. Let's get started, shall we?"

"We shall. What's first on the agenda?"

"You in me. Then vice versa, then vice versa, etc."

"Naughty boy."

"I've been very naughty, punish me." I stepped forward and covered my boyfriend in kisses. My tongue entered his mouth, Draco groaned in frustration. I patted him through his boxer shorts; he bucked his hips into my touch.

"Now, Draco. Now you've been naughty." My fingers traced his spine and he shivered. His boxers dropped around his ankles, shoes and socks were kicked off and thrown elsewhere. I quickly snatched my wand and locked the door to prevent teachers from coming in. I quickly wrapped and lubed myself. My boyfriend was waiting for me. My eyes drank in his perfect body. I would be happy just to admire him forever but there was a more pressing matter. There was a certain part of myself that thought looking wasn't enough.

**Draco's POV**

I grinned at my boyfriend's boldness. Faking sick, so old school but pure genius. The thing was I really was sick. I was love sick and for this there was no cure. The only cure I knew of right now was a physical connection between me and the one I loved. Harry padded up silently behind me. His strong hands grasped my hips and he entered. Frequent sex with Harry had allowed me to be more relaxed and to expect the pain, but it taught me to look forward to the extreme pleasure afterwards. Harry was rocking back and forth moaning loudly. I focused on curling and uncurling my toes, when that failed and my toes got a mind of there own I reached down to help myself along but my hand met Harry's.

"I'm taking care of you, love. You'll get your chance later." Harry whispered. I groaned and Harry pumped his hand faster. I tried to prolong coming but after a while it was just too much. I exploded all over Harry's hand. I turned over to see Harry. His face was flushed and sweaty from our vigorous activity. Small amounts of cum were still oozing out. Harry smirked and knelt on the ground.

"It seems I've made a mess." Harry winked and took me in his mouth. He licked my length taking the cum off with his tongue. He flicked the tip of his tongue when it reached my head.

"Harry, it's my turn." He threw out his used rubber and I wrapped myself. We didn't last as long as we had the first time but it was still amazing.

"Let's go have a bath, Draco." Harry said.

"Where?"

"The prefect bathroom. The way in is really simple. They haven't changed it since the Wizard Cup." We hid our robes, shoes and boxers and ducked under the invisibility cloak. Harry held my hand. We walked down the winding corridors until we reached a picture with fruit in it. I'd past this painting so many times before. Harry reached out a hand and tickled the pear. The picture swung forward and Harry and I climbed in. I locked the door for privacy's sake. Harry was turning knobs which were filling the Olympic sized tub with steaming water and soaps. When the tub was filled Harry dove right in. I became frantic when he didn't resurface. What if he hit his head and was drowning? I ran to the edge of the tub. Harry broke surface and pulled me in. I kicked my feet frantically trying to stay above the surface.

"Harry, I can't swim!" Harry paddled me over to the side and I clung on. I found a ledge and I sat on it, watching Harry swim around the tub. His muscular arms cut through the foamy water and his legs propelled him forward. I grabbed Harry around his neck as he swam by. He looked confused so I just kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. It wasn't a suggestive kiss; it was just nice…just to say 'I love you.' After a while I climbed out and toweled off. Harry came and lay beside me, positively dripping wet. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and made it stand on end. He stretched out beside me and I put my head on his chest. Harry's breathing was rapid from the swimming but it slowed down, I fell asleep listening to the beating of my boyfriend's heart.

I woke up a short while later.

"Harry! They'll be getting back soon!" I shook Harry's arm.

"Hello, love." Harry pecked my lips and we ducked under the cloak. Our feet pattered softly as we ran through the halls. We got dressed in a hurry and ran back to our dorms.

"Thank you for today, Harry." I whispered.

"Thank _you_, love. You are amazing." he kissed me full on the lips then ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

**Harry's POV**

I stowed my cloak upstairs and sat in one of the huge chairs by the fire. Ron and Hermione came into the common room within the hour. I was grateful to Draco for waking me, we could've been caught. Ron dumped his treasures on my lap.

"Here, mate. We'll split it up, alright?" I nodded and Ron started the process. Hermione handed me a Butterbeer, I cracked it open and started to sip at the drink.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?"

"Much, thank you." Ron tugged at my arm. I looked to see two piles of treats and goodies divided.

"Thanks, Ron." I unwrapped a Chocolate Frog and ate it before it had a chance to hop away. A note flew in the open dormitory window and landed on my lap. I opened the crinkled paper and read the elegant script.

'_Harry,'_ it read. _'This has been the best week of my life. I've found the love of my life. Please meet me in the prefect bathroom after supper tonight. Draco'_ I finished reading the letter and my stomach dropped. Something was wrong with Draco, I didn't know what it was though but it couldn't be anything good. I pushed the stuff Ron had given me back into his pile saying I felt sick again and ran up to my bed. I curled under the covers and drew the curtains around my bed. I stayed there for half and hour I then made my way downstairs for supper. Draco was looking anxiously around the hall. I sat at the Gryffindor table and took small servings of food. Hermione studied me worriedly. I finished my supper quickly and left the hall briskly. I knew Draco was following me so I continued up to the prefect bathroom. I tickled the pear and walked onto the marble floors. I heard Draco close the door, I just sat on the edge of the tub. Draco's arms wrapped around me I was grateful for the embrace. My lips searched for his, only finding his neck and cheek.

"Harry, don't. Please, love don't make this harder."

"Don't make what harder? This?" I patted between his legs teasingly. Draco was on the other side of the room suddenly.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please come back." I called.

"No, Harry. I'm going to stay over here." Draco's voice was thick with emotion. I stood up to walk to him.

"No. You have to stay over there." I sat back down and watched my Draco slide to the floor and sob.

"My father found out." Draco managed between his heart breaking sobs.

"My father found out that I'd been with a boy and he's taking me out of Hogwarts for a while. He doesn't know who I've been with, but if he found out it was you…I'd never be able to come back."

"Draco what are you saying? We can still write each other, can't we? I'll sign under a girl's name, please Draco. Don't say what I think you're saying." Draco stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Potter, it's over." My face met the floor and Draco left the room running. I stretched out a hand towards the door.

"Please, no." I whimpered. The picture closed over the hole, and then black closed in on my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next installment. It's getting good!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. just a fiction...

**Draco****'****s POV**

I ran away from the bathroom, tears streaming down my face. Someone caught my arms stopping me from fleeing the scene. I took a punch at their face and missed horribly.

"Draco what's going on? Geez I know I'm a Gryffindor but you've never tried to punch me out before." I stopped flailing when I heard Erin speaking to me.

"Draco. Where's Harry?" Erin spoke to me softly. It pissed me off; yell it to the Heavens I didn't care.

"Prefect bathroom." I sobbed. Erin pulled me against her and let me cry. I knew people were staring but I didn't care.

"What the fuck have I done?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened, Draco." Erin took my hand and led me outside. She sat on the grass and I poured everything out to her. She just nodded and rubbed my back with her hand.

"I knew you loved him, Draco. Do you know who told your father?" I shook my head and stared at her.

"You knew? That I was gay?"

"Yeah, Draco. I could tell you'd talk about Hermione and then stare at Harry's ass." I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my robe and leaned against a tree.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Just for a week. Pretty much so father can get drunk, beat me senseless for being gay, and then send me back."

"We should get back inside the school; people are going to wonder where we are. It's around supper now I guess." Erin helped me up and kept my hand when we walked back into the school.

"Draco, lie to your father. Tell him you've been dating me. I'm Harry's friend just tell him the person got confused." I stared at the girl before me.

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Draco. I'm a fabulous liar, I'm sure I can fool Lucius." I gave her an abrupt hug and went into the hall. Erin ran up the stairs and I was met by a shameful Crabbe.

"I heard you was leaving the school, Draco."

"Yeah, someone told my father I was gay. I'll have to explain to him that it was a misunderstanding, my girlfriend just ran up the stairs to her dorm." Crabbe's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Crabbe, were you the one who told my father?"

"You were always mutterin' about Potter in y'er sleep and you got wet down there, yeah Draco I told him."

"That was unnecessary, Crabbe. Talk to me first. Potter is just always in my way and as for…that. That would've been because of my girlfriend."

"Draco, I'm sorry!"

"Save it, Crabbe. Save it for someone who fucking believes you!"

**My POV**

I ran to the prefect bathroom and tickled the pear. They ought to change the way into here. I tripped over the frame and saw a large black mass on the floor. I scooped Harry up in my arms.

"Harry." I cooed. Harry looked at me with his tear-streaked face and bright red eyes.

"He left. He dumped me…" Harry broke into sobs again.

"He's going to lie to his father, Harry. He's going to say he's been dating me. Hopefully Lucius will let it go and let Draco come back." Harry wailed loudly and threw himself into me. I could feel his tears seeping through the fabric as his whole body shook with violent tremors. I managed to get Harry to his feet and led him to the Common Room. I walked him up the stairs and tucked him into bed. Harry sighed and rolled over. I left the room and got some supper for him in case he became hungry later.

'What a mess. I'm suddenly Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and Harry Potter's mother.'

**Draco****'****s POV**

I entered the doors to the manor and was greeted with the stench of alcohol. So he was getting started early.

"Hello, father." Lucius said nothing but hiccupped and took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"A boy, Draco?" his father asked.

"No, father. A girl. She is just Harry Potter's friend. Crabbe got confused."

"A girl, huh? Did'ja check?"

"No, father. We're taking it slow. I know she's a girl." My father leaned in close to me the stench of alcohol making me gag.

"I don believe you, Draco." I sharp smack filled the air. I put a hand to my cheek and felt wet blood flowing down.

"Lucius, don't! He's our only son!" my mother yelled from the door. My father growled and ran after her. I jumped up from the floor and tackled my father. The bottle in his hand broke and he grabbed my neck. He squeezed and squeezed until I couldn't breathe anymore. My fists were going in every direction hoping to make contact with something. My fist connected with his cheek bone, I heard a sickening crunch. My father let go and held his face. I grabbed my trunk and ran out the front door. I stuck out my wand arm and watched eagerly as the Knight Bus came barreling towards me.

"Where to, mate?"

"Hogwarts, and please hurry!" Stan tipped his hat and the bus shot into motion. I made my way to one of the beds and collapsed. Sleep came before my head met the pillow.

"'Ogwarts!" Stan called out, waking me from my slumber. I snatched my trunk and thumped off the bus. Professor Snape was at the gate when I arrived.

"Master Malfoy. I received word from your father that you had run off. He will be here shortly to pick you up." Snape's black eyes glittered. For the first time I felt venomous towards Snape.

"Now, now Master Malfoy. No need to make such faces at your professor. If I didn't know you any better I'd think you wanted to kill me."

"Maybe I do, _professor_." I spat. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Severus. I'll be taking you home now, boy." My father apparated, taking me with him. We landed in our house. Beer bottles littered the floor. My face stung as my father hit me.

"You don't run away from me, Draco. You will obey me, do you understand?" I put a hand to my cheek and nodded.

"Good." My father raised his hand and I squinted my eyes anticipating contact.

**Harry****'****s POV**

Erin took good care of me. I was just difficult. I didn't eat the food she brought me, I just moped in bed. When I woke up Erin was holding my hand and Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the room.

"You brought me to the hospital?" I scowled at Erin.

"She can force you to eat. Harry, you haven't been to Quidditch practice in forever! You haven't eaten anything in almost a full week, you're sick Harry and I want you to get better." Erin was near tears, but I was very upset. I didn't want help, I just wanted Draco and that had been denied to me.

"Who said I wanted your help? You've just been forcing it on me." I narrowed my eyes. Erin burst into tears and ran out of the room. I felt bad, of course. I didn't know what had become of me; I never said such things to my friends. Madam Pomfrey indeed could force me to eat. I had a full meal in me by the end of the evening. If what Erin had told me was true, Draco should be coming back today. My heart hurt as I thought of Erin. I moved to climb off the bed but Madam Pomfrey tutted and shoved me back into a laying down position. Draco, my sweet Draco. Somehow I just knew that our love was to be forbidden.

**Draco****'****s POV**

I took some of my mother's make-up off the counter and dabbed it on my face. The cuts and bruises were barely noticeable when I'd finished. I put the make-up in my trunk and left the house. My father had collapsed on the floor, but my week was up which meant I could go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts, where my dear Harry was. I called up the Knight Bus again and rode to Hogwarts in agony. I needed to see him, at least to apologize. Filch let me in the gates and I ran into the school. I dumped my stuff on my bed and ran to the Great Hall where dinner had just commenced. I saw Erin eating dinner rather quietly; her eyes were red and puffy. I silently walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Fuck off, Harry." I was shocked, what had happened between Erin and Harry?

"I'm not Harry, but I'll leave if you want me to." The whole Gryffindor table fell silent and gaped at Erin and I.

"Hi, Draco." She seemed more cheery now and stood up to leave with me eagerly. We walked outside and Erin started prodding my torso and face with gentle fingers.

"I can fix up the minor cuts, but I'm no healer." She warned. She murmured spells under her breath and I could feel the magic working on my open sores.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem…" she was oddly quiet this evening.

"What happened between you and Harry?"

"He's being an asshole because I tried to help him after you left. He didn't eat at all so I brought him to Madam Pomfrey and he bit my fucking head off."

I didn't let Erin finish, I took off running inside and up the stairs to Harry. I poked my head into the quiet room. Only one bed was filled so it was easy to find Harry. Soft snores covered my entrance. I padded over to his side.

"Harry." I whispered.

"Harry, I'm sorry I had to leave. I really do love you. Harry James Potter I'll love you until my heart stops beating. I'll love you until the ends of time, please my love forgive me someday." I started to cry, while I was speaking my heart to the sleeping form of my ex-boyfriend I'd failed to notice the snoring had ceased.

"Well now, Malfoy. That was interesting."

"Harry, you're awake? How much of that did you hear?"

"I think all of it, Draco."

"I'll go then." I stood to leave when Harry's warm hand grabbed hold of my cold one.

"You're cold, Draco."

"Yeah, I was outside with Erin. She was helping me with my cuts and stuff."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Me being with you got you hurt. Maybe it's for the best that we broke up." I could tell Harry was close to tears.

"Harry, I still want to be with you. We'll just have to be more careful, please forgive me. I still love you so much."

"Draco, you really hurt me. I'm sorry, but I'll have to think about that. I'll tell you soon." I walked to his bedside and pecked his cheek.

"Mm, that felt good. Kiss me again, Draco." I bent to kiss his cheek, but Harry turned his head so my lips met his. My lips melted to his, I'd missed him so much. I moaned just a little bit then a light suddenly switched on in the back.

"Madam Pomfrey's up, Draco. Run quick." Harry flapped his hands urgently. I kissed him again and ran out. I could hear Madam Pomfrey talking to Harry who was quietly insisting that she had woken him up. I leaned against the wall and smiled. I hoped against hope that Harry would forgive me. For now I'd cherish that kiss, to hell with my father. I was in love with Harry Potter, and damn proud of it.

**Harry's POV**

Madam Pomfrey let me go the next morning after I ate a sizable breakfast. I walked into the hallways and saw Erin going to her class. I grabbed her arm; she looked me right in the face and yelled,

"Fuck off, Harry!" when I didn't let go of her arm she kicked my shin with all her strength and ran off as soon as my grip loosened. I went and sat in the dorm room, I was excused for my classes today. Class was over sooner than expected and everyone flooded into the Common Room. Erin saw me sitting expectantly by the fire, she ran up the stairs and into the girl's dorms. I ran up to the dorms after her but a loud scream pierced the air. I covered my ears and ran at high speeds away from the entrance. Hermione wandered lazily up the stairs and flicked her wand muttering a spell and the shrieking stopped. Professor McGonagall entered the common room,

"Who set the alarm off?" she asked tersely.

"I did, professor."

"Why were you going into the girl's dormitory?"

"I was trying to talk to Erin, professor. She's upset with me and won't listen when I try to talk to her."

"Well, Potter I suggest you don't try going into the girl's dorm again. That alarm rings out all over the school and gives me a splitting headache." She left the Common Room mumbling something about 'This doesn't happen with the other houses.' A voice from behind caught my attention,

"Damn right I'm _upset_ with you, Harry." I whirled around but Erin was gone again.

"Hermione?" I pleaded. She sighed and marched up the stairs. There was a vast amount of shouting and then a thumping noise. Hermione literally dragged Erin down the stairs. She let go of her in front of me and Erin fell to the floor at my feet.

"Hello, Harry." She said sourly. I held out a hand to help her up but she ignored it and took hold of Dean's hand instead.

"Will you talk to me?" I asked her.

"No, Harry. I'm done talking to you. I was just trying to help and you fucking flipped out on me, now I am done. Let me through, Dean."

"I'm sorry, okay! The boy I love just broke up with me and you expect me to be happy about it?!" I shouted. The entire Common Room fell silent.

"Harry, you're kidding right? You're-ugh!" Ron was turning purple.

"Yes, Ron. I'm gay, and I'm in love with Draco Malfoy? Okay? Good."

"Okay, Harry. I'll listen. You actually seem sorry."

"I really am sorry, Erin. You were being a good friend and I was being awful. Please I need your scheming mind to fix this."

"I'll help you. It's okay, Harry." she gave me a big hug and looked around the room.

"No one minds if we discuss this here? Awesome." I laughed because the entire room was dumbstruck and she took advantage of their silence.

"So what did Draco say to you?"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!" Ron's silence was broken by his scream. Erin shrugged and took hold of my hand.

"We'll talk outside."

Once outside she collapsed on the grass and stared at the sky. I told her everything. I told her what I still felt and how Draco made me feel, everything I'd been bottling up came pouring out. Suddenly she sat up and was grinning widely.

"Harry. I have an idea…"

**My POV**

"Crabbe!" I screamed. He stopped and turned around. In his hands he was holding a large tray of food.

"Um, pig much?"

"This is for Draco. He's mad at me, so I'm bringing him all his favourites." he looked so proud of himself, it was almost too easy. I put on a seductive air and plowed onward.

"I bet he'd be happier if you told his girlfriend the Slytherin password." He though hard for a while then a grin broke out over his face.

"He would be happy! Should I tell Goyle that we should bunk with someone else tonight?" I breathed a sigh of relief as if that was my next question.

"Yes, Crabbe. That would be perfect. Thank you."

"The password is 'blowfish'." Crabbe turned and left to deliver his treats to Draco.

"Thanks, Crabbe." I dashed upstairs to tell Harry that my plan was in motion. I was so thankful that Draco had really stupid goons.


	4. Chapter 4

This is all i have at this very moment, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Erin Loewen do not own these characters, I am simply a twisted teenager who is completely and totally addicted to yaoi. Got a problem with that? :P

**Harry's POV**

Erin came running up the stairs shouting and tripping and bleeding. Hermione forced her into a chair by the fire and tried to get her to sit still enough to fix her broken nose.

"Harry, I-"

"-Am going to sit still now." Hermione grunted. She huffed loudly and stopped bouncing. Colourful light erupted from the end of Hermione's wand. Blood stopped flowing out of Erin's nose and the bones cracked as they straightened.

"You're done." At these words Erin leapt off the chair and came stumbling towards me.

"The plan is coming along perfectly. He was simply putty in my hands. Ugh, that idiot will believe anything!" I put my hands on her shoulders and looked sternly at her.

"Erin, stop asking Dobby for Fire whisky."

"I actually didn't today, I'm just really happy."

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. Erin blushed deeply and that sparked my curiosity, she never blushed.

"Fred asked me out!"

"Wow, congratulations! I hope you'll be happy together."

"Oh, Harry. It's not serious at all, we haven't even gone on our first date yet!"

"Still, I want you to be really happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks, now as for your happiness. Here's how it will go down…" I leaned close and listened to the details of her plan.

**~Time lapse~**

I sat on my bed and ran the silky fabric of the invisibility cloak through my hands. Around midnight I rose from my bed and swung the cloak over my shoulders. I ran softly down the corridors to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Blowfish." the portrait swung open and I clambered in. Erin told me where Draco's room was and I walked through the passages as if I knew exactly where it was. I peeked in the door and saw messy white hair shining in the moonlight. I closed the door and padded softly to his bedside and looked around the room. Crabbe and Goyle had indeed bunked with someone else, perfect. The cloak fell from my shoulders and I woke Draco with a kiss. I kissed him with a passion and a fire that he'd not yet experienced. His strong arms encircled my waist and drew me closer to him. His lips stopped moving and I pulled back to look at his crumpled face.

"This can't be real. Stupid Malfoy, he'd never forgive you so quickly. Damn you, Harry. Why must you mess with my head so?"

"Draco, this is real. I love you and I do forgive you." Draco's eyes widened as he took in my words.

"Of course my dream Harry would say that." I hopped out of his bed and threw off my pajamas. I slid back under his covers and wrapped his arms around me. Draco lay in disbelief. My anxious fingers undid the buttons on his night shirt which was thrown elsewhere in the room. I ran my fingers over his chest, tracing his muscles and nearly crying when he winced at the slight pressure on certain spots on his body. Every time I found a sore spot I kissed it gently. I slowly worked my way down his body, getting suddenly bored I flung my leg over his waist and straddled my Draco. I ground my hips side to side and felt him becoming excited from the motion.

"Does my Draco enjoy that?"

"Yes, he does." he groaned.

"Does my Draco believe this is real?"

"It feels too good to not be real."

"What would convince Draco?"

"Having Harry's dick inside of me, pronto." he grinned devilishly and I couldn't resist kissing him. We made out vigorously and passionately, all the while Draco's hands were moving towards my nether regions. He suddenly grabbed my member and laughed when I straightened my posture.

"Don't tease, love. If you're going to do that, you'll have to fuck me." Draco ignored my heeding and continued pumping his hand.

"Do you love me, Harry?" his blue eyes pierced mine.

"Yes, Draco. I love you more than life."

"Good." Draco reached under the blankets and threw his Pajama pants across the room.

"No underwear, love?"

"Not since that first night." I smiled at the sheer cheek. Draco soon became bored with the dance our tongues had entered and showed more interest in another activity. I threw off the blankets and gasped as the cold air met my warm body. I shook my robes and gathered the condoms and lube that fell out. Draco chose a brightly colored package and tore into it. He put the rubber in his mouth and beckoned me over. His fingers put my stiffening member into his mouth and his warm tongue flicked against my head. The condom was in place, Draco reached for the lube and began massaging me. After a short time he spanked my ass and knelt on his bed. Remembering our first time together I entered slowly, too slowly for my liking. Draco whimpered and reached for a pillow. I entered again and again until Draco had to press the pillow into his face to absorb his sex sounds. I wrapped my hand around his cock and began to give him a hand job. I bucked my hips forward with all the force I had in me and felt warm cum on my hand. My peak was reached shortly after Draco's and I pulled out slowly.

"Real enough for you, love?"

"Yes." Draco's eyes drank me in. Remembering our time before he broke up with me I licked his cum off my hand in the most sexy way I could. Draco watched with lust filled eyes, watching every lick of my tongue. Once my hand was clean I wrapped and lubed Draco. He entered cautiously but I was too impatient to wait for the pain to pass.

"Go fast, Draco." I pleaded. Draco's tempo sped up and so did my pleasure. I reached downwards to help myself along when Draco spanked me.

"No, no, lover. That's my job!" his hand pumped eagerly and with purpose. When Draco came, so did I. We lay heaving in his bed, our chests shining in the moonlight. I kissed his perfect lips and lay my head on his chest. Draco's hand was idly rubbing my chest, his heartbeat was making it's way back to a normal speed.

"Do you love me, Draco?"

"Of course I do, Harry!"

"Will you stay with me this time?"

"Yes Harry. I'll stay with you forever. I'm so sorry about last time, love."

"I didn't think I'd be able to continue living without you. I felt so helpless."

"Erin told me about it. I'll never be able to redeem myself for that."

"I was so awful to her! She's the one who figured out this whole thing. Tonight would've never happened without her, she's too good to me."

"To myself as well. We should plan something really amazing for her."

"She's going to go on a date with Fred." I mused.

"That's perfect! I'll set up the perfect first date for her! This is going to be great, love." He kissed the tip of my nose, my eyelids and then my lips. I left the Slytherin house on light feet because my heart was making me buoyant.

**My POV**

"Erin!" Ginny Weasley came running up to me.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?"

"Fred told me to give this to you. He said there was a change in plans."

"He's not breaking up with me is he, Ginny?!" Ginny laughed and pressed the note into my hand.

"It's something you'll like. I swear!" I opened the note and a smaller piece of parchment fell from inside it. I read Fred's note first.

'_Erin. Instead of meeting in the attic above the shop we will be meeting at the Three Broomsticks. Be sure to keep your friends around you, they are truly amazing. I can't wait to see you!_

_Fred'_ I opened the other paper and read Draco's familiar script.

'Dear Fred.

I understand that you have a date with my friend, Erin. Erin has been very good to me these past years and I would like to do something special for her. Please allow me to plan for your first date to be in the Three Broomsticks. If you choose to you can let her know it was my idea or I'd be just as glad to let you take the credit. Fred all I ask of you is that you treat her well. She means much to me and to the one I love. She is the reason we got together. Please reply and I'll make all the plans. Much thanks,

Draco Malfoy' I took off down the corridors in search of Draco. I smiled when I found him cuddling in the middle of the hall with Harry. Since they got back together Draco has been much more public about his affection towards Harry.

"Draco!!" he lazily lifted his head and smiled when I came to a halt beside them. I attacked him with a massive hug, he squeezed passively back.

"What's with this?" he drawled.

"Me, Fred and the Three Broomsticks." he smiled sweetly,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I could care less if you're gay…" I pecked his cheek and took off towards the common room to start freaking out about my date a week early.

**Harry's POV**

After Erin took off Draco stood rubbing his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his waist,

"I never could figure that girl out." Draco chortled in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"She's something special, alright."

**~Time lapse~**

**My POV**

School was nearly out for the year. The air zinged with energy from the students' excitement. I smiled happily and thought of my steady boyfriend: Fred Weasley. One of my best friends had planned our first date and after that we could barely control what happened. It had been almost a year since the date. Harry was abnormally nervous during supper.

"What's going on, Harry?" I asked. Ron snorted loudly, he was still unable to get used the fact that Harry was gay. It made me sad to see Ron so unaccepting.

"I just feel off today." we continued eating supper, suddenly Draco Malfoy stood on the bench at the Slytherin table.

"I have an announcement!" he yelled. The whole room fell silent as everyone focused on Draco. He hopped down from the bench and walked right towards Harry.

"Harry, being with you this past year has made me so happy. This is our last year at Hogwarts and I don't ever want to lose you. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

OHHHHHHH! A cliffy. I am terrible, no? Review and maybe that will encourage me to write quicker. let me know what you think, thank you darlings!!! P.S I love to read your comments, they make me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the final installment. I hope you'll be happy with it! please R&R I deeply enjoy your comments!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, I'm just twisted this way. :)

**Harry****'****s POV**

Draco got onto one knee with a little difficulty because of his robes. He reached deep into his pocket and drew out a small black box. Inside was a silver ring, it had intricate designs drawn on the surface. Draco stared deep into my eyes and repeated the blessed question:

"Harry will you marry me?" there was a knot in my throat the size of the Dursley's house.

"Yes, Draco. Yes I'll marry you!" Draco swiftly slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately on the mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron seething, Dumbledore smiling and Crabbe aghast. I closed my eyes and focused on my fiancés lips on mine.

**Draco****'****s POV**

Harry said yes! If my father killed me today I knew I could die happy. When our kiss broke Harry asked breathlessly.

"What about your father, love?"

"To hell with my father, Harry. This right now is about us, and how much we love each other." I nibbled on his ear and Erin said loudly,

"Gosh! Save it for the honeymoon." I tried my hardest to look scathingly at her, but she just laughed and stuck out her tongue. I knew that sooner or later my father would find out, but right now my fiancé and I had some 'business' to take care of. Harry smiled knowingly and we left the hall holding hands.

**~time lapse~**

Harry pulled out of me and we lay on the bathroom floor. I rested my head on his shining, heaving chest.

"That was better than last time, love." Harry panted.

"We can only get better. Now we'll have the rest of our lives to improve."

"I'm so happy, Draco. I want to start planning right away!"

"What did you have in mind?" Harry told me his wedding plans, and I smiled because they were nearly identical to my own.

"…I'd always imagined getting married to a girl, but the fact I'm going to marry you makes the idea of marriage SO much better." Harry kissed my lips and we had the bathroom clean with a few flicks of our wands. We walked around the halls holding hands and pecking each other's cheeks when we parted and when we met again. Everything was perfect that was until I got a Howler in the post the next day. I took the red envelope and ran outside. Harry was on my heels, his hand in mine. I broke the seal and the and the scrunched up my face in preparation of the Howler's message.

"DRACO!!!!" my father's voice boomed.

"Harry Potter, boy? You are going to marry Harry Potter?!" the pure rage in my father's voice penetrated me more deeply than I thought it would. As a child I'd always wanted my father to be proud of me, which was why I decided to become a Death Eater in the first place. As I felt Harry's hand slip into mine and squeeze tight, I knew that defying my father was the right thing to do.

"I am coming to Hogwarts to knock some sense into you, Draco. Prepare yourself." the envelope enfolded upon itself and exploded with a small bang. All that remained of the howler was some singed grass. Harry and I went back inside, the look on everyone's face told me that going outside had been pointless. I heard soft footfalls and turned to see Dumbledore standing behind me. His startling blue eyes shone brightly and he winked. My jaw hung loose at Dumbledore's random action.

"Fret not, Draco. I know precisely how you feel. Lucius will not cross the line again. Not on this matter." the headmaster walked past me and up the stairs. I looked upon Harry's face and saw it slack in utter astonishment.

"Dumbledore…is…gay?"

**Dumbledore's POV**

I chortled to myself as I heard Harry's astonishment. Yes I was indeed attracted to my own gender. It was a well kept secret, only a few trusted friends knew this about me and now two of my students. Fawkes greeted me cheerfully when I entered my office.

"Lucius Malfoy is to be arriving soon, Fawkes. Please keep an eye out for him and let me know when he arrives." Fawkes trilled and flew out the window I'd opened for him. I sat behind my desk and waited. I pondered what I would do if Lucius challenged me, before I had reached a verdict Fawkes swooped in the window and landed on my desk. He chirped loud urgent notes and I dashed for the door. I couldn't allow any of the teachers to open the door. If Lucius entered my school, all of hell could break loose and I preferred hell reigned in. Lucius stood at the front gate, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hello, Lucius."

"Dumbledore."

"To what do I owe this-"

"Shut up. I've come to collect my son. He has to re-learn what is truly important in life." Lucius snarled.

"I will not be spoken to that way, Lucius. I'm sorry, Draco is in a class right now. Thanks to his absence in the near past he needs all the class time he can have if he is to maintain good marks."

"I couldn't give a fuck about him and his classes. He has an obligation to the Dark Lord and I intended to beat any love for Harry Potter out of his worthless body." at this point, I half expected fire to alight Lucius' robes. I drew my wand out of my pocket and stepped out from behind the protection of the gate.

"I cannot allow you to harm one of my students." Lucius also drew his wand. Before any harmful spells were cast I had him bound in the body binding curse.

"Loving another man is not a crime, Lucius. Let your son be happy for once in his life, and leave him alone."

Lucius' eyes widened and I left him to his own devices. Once back inside the school I was met by Draco.

"He's out there, isn't he?" I nodded solemnly and Draco ran outside. I followed but only to prevent Draco from murdering his father, should that issue arise. I didn't want his hands to be sullied with murder, no matter what they have done to you.

**Draco's POV**

I found my father wriggling around on the ground, his arms and legs rigid.

"Father." I addressed. My father growled at me and bared his teeth.

"I won't let you take me away from the school again. I absolutely refuse to let you take me away from Harry. I love him, Lucius. I could care less about what you think now, I'm staying with him. I'll come back to the house after I graduate and I'll take all my stuff. If you decide to support me you can come to my wedding. As for right now, my fiancé is waiting for me."

"If this is your choice, you are no longer a son of mine." My father's sounded strained.

"Fine by me." Dumbledore nodded as I walked into the school. I could hear Lucius straining against his bonds. I didn't care and apparently neither did Dumbledore. The door to the school closed, blocking the view of an unforgiving world.

**Harry's POV**

After class I sat at a table in the common room and started on my homework. Behind me someone cleared their throat.

"Um, Harry. Mate?" I turned to see an embarrassed Ron standing behind me.

"Yes, Ronald?" Ron scuffed his feet on the floor and cast his eyes down.

"I wanted to apologize…for not being there for you, mate. It's just really strange to suddenly find out that you're gay. I should've been a better friend."

"Ron, it's ok. Thanks." I held out my hand and Ron shook it vigorously.

**~time lapse~**

I held onto my mother's arm as she walked me down the aisle. My father refused to come to my wedding but he never said a word anymore about my being gay. The piano started and my heart leapt into my throat when I saw Harry standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. I looked into the crowd and saw that most of Hogwarts had shown up. Harry's shaking fingers pulled at his tie. We decided to wear muggle clothing because it was simpler than dress robes. We had reached the end. Harry came forward and held out his hand. My mother kissed my cheek and she kissed Harry's too.

"Take care of him, please." she whispered. Harry nodded solemnly and laced his fingers in mine. We stood in front of the minister and said our vows. We placed the precious rings on each other's finger, and with that symbol in place, we kissed. Harry's hands wandered from my ribcage downwards.

"That's for the honeymoon, love." When Harry teasingly glared at me, I reminded him.

"The honeymoon is AFTER the reception, and you love me."

"You love me too." we kissed once more for photo op. Harry slipped his tongue past my lips and I moaned quietly.

"After the reception, Draco." Harry mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him and knew there would never be anyone else for me. This relationship was simply…magical.

FIN


End file.
